Doctor, Doctor, Give Me The News
by WasteNoTime
Summary: AU. Dr. Crawford is always professional with his patients. Always. That is, until he meets a certain Kurt Hummel. Rated M for smut.


**This story is very similar to my Klaine fic 'Check Up' (no longer on FFnet) but I couldn't get rid of the image of Dr. Adam so with some editing this happened (and it actually works better with Kadam than with Klaine)**

**Warning: bottom!Kurt**

**Title from Robert Palmer's song _Bad Case Of Loving You_**

* * *

The time was dragging for Adam that day. Usually he indulged in his work and enjoyed every second of it, no matter how boring it got sometimes. However, that day nothing could brighten his mood. At least he thought so.

The young doctor took yet another file of a patient and opened the door to the corridor.

"Mr… Kurt Hummel," he read from the file and looked up to see a beautiful man approaching.

"Hi, I'm Kurt," the man said shyly.

Adam swallowed audibly. "Hello, Mr. Hummel, I'm Dr. Adam Crawford. Please, come in," he said and walked back into the room and sat by the table. He heard Kurt closing the door. "So, Mr. Hummel, how can I help you?"

"Well, I haven't been feeling well these past days. I cough sometimes," he coughed as if to prove the point, "my throat feels sore, and in the evenings my body temperature gets higher than usually."

"Hm," Adam thought for a second. "Okay, I will need you to strip naked behind the curtain and put on the hospital gown."

Kurt stirred uncomfortably. "Is it necessary? I mean, it's just a cold, right?"

"We need to make sure it's nothing more serious. I need to check your body temperature," Adam explained opening the file to write something in it.

"Then why… um, do I need to be naked?" Kurt asked shyly.

Adam looked up at him. "I prefer rectal thermometers. They are the most reliable of all."

Kurt nodded, even though he still looked uncomfortable. Adam smiled at him and watched him go change. An idea of a patient, stripping behind a thin curtain never seemed to bother him. For some reason this time was an exception.

A few minutes later Kurt came back to the middle of the room and Adam smiled at him encouragingly. The guy was obviously nervous about being naked with him and letting him see his privates even though he was just a doctor.

Kurt must have had same thoughts. "Um, I'm sorry, I'm kind of nervous. I used to go to a private clinic and I was used to my doctor so it's a bit weird now."

The doctor smiled at him, setting stethoscope in his ears. "And I'm guessing he was a bit older than me."

"A few decades, yes," Kurt chuckled nervously.

"You have nothing to worry about, Mr. Hummel. I may have less experience than your previous doctor, but I assure you – I'm a professional," Adam said. It was a more professional response than 'don't worry, I have put a thermometer in many men's assess, there is nothing special about yours'.

Kurt nodded and Adam started listening to his heart, which was beating a bit faster due to the guy's state.

"Inhale deeply and exhale slowly," Adam commanded listening to Kurt's lungs. "Turn around, please," he said and moved to listen to his lungs from the backside.

He was done very quickly because the nicely shaped ass was too much of a distraction and he couldn't get a hard on in front of the patient. It would freak him out.

"Well, everything sounds just fine," Adam said and wrote down something in the file before turning around to see the man facing him. "Turn around again, please, and bend down."

Kurt bit his bottom lip. "Is it necessary? You said everything seems fine. And I don't feel like I have a fever."

"It's a common procedure, Mr. Hummel," Adam said while unpacking a thermometer.

"Yes… of co-course," he said and Adam guessed that his mouth was very dry.

He gave him a small smile. "I know it's not the nicest feeling but–"

"It's not… unpleasant," the other man cut him off and Adam raised an eyebrow. "I mean, it's nothing like gastroscopy, you know."

Adam was taken aback for a moment. The idea of Kurt being gay and the image of the guy taking his cock up his ass crossed his mind.

The young doctor shook his head. "I hate gastroscopy. So, let's not waste your time, Mr. Hummel. Turn around and bend over the table, please."

With some hesitation Kurt did as Adam had instructed. The doctor contemplated putting the gloves on but decided against it. He wanted to feel the guy's hot body.

Using his thumb and index finger of the left hand, Adam parted Kurt's ass cheeks and was met with a beautiful sight of his puckered hole. He couldn't help but think how tight it should be.

Very slowly he pushed the thermometer inside of the man, who gasped at the cold feeling. But instead of stilling it inside, Adam kept pushing it in and pulling it out slightly. The movement was very small but he knew that Kurt would feel it perfectly. Adam felt himself getting hard when he stilled his hand for a second and the other man pushed back a little. Though it could have been his imagination.

Too soon the thermometer beeped.

"Seems that your body temperature is just fine," he said and saw Kurt getting up. "Stay here. I think we should check your prostate as well given that you're already naked."

"O-okay," Kurt breathed.

Adam wrote down the results of the temperature check in the file and took the lube from the drawer. Once again he ignored the gloves.

He poured some lube over all of his fingers, a plan to turn the guy on already forming in his head. If he was lucky, soon he will need more lube.

"Now, Mr. Hummel, I need you to relax, okay?"

"I'm relaxed, very relaxed," the guy said but it didn't sound like it.

Adam smiled to himself. "I just wanted to give you the heads up that I don't like using gloves. Bare fingers give a better feeling," he didn't add 'for both of us'.

"No problem," Kurt choked. Adam was sure it was turning him on.

With two fingers he parted the cheeks like he did before and brought one finger to the rim. He started massaging it softly, pushing more pressure with each movement. A silent moan escaped Kurt's throat and Adam smiled triumphantly. Very slowly he pushed the finger in and the other man took it unexpectedly well.

Adam started a painfully slow search for the man's prostate, not trying too hard on the search but more on pleasuring his patient. After a few moments he couldn't pretend anymore.

"Hm, you have your prostate hidden very well," he said. "Would you mind if I used two fingers?"

"It's… okay, fine. Yeah, sure," Kurt rambled.

Adam adjusted himself in his pants before adding another finger next to the first one. "Not very tight," he couldn't stop himself from commenting.

Adam wanted to slap himself and start apologising but the man started giggling. "My boyfriend stretched me pretty well this morning," he said.

"Thank him for me then, he made my job much easier," Adam laughed.

"Will do, doc," Kurt said and for the first time he didn't seem nervous. "So, can we proceed?"

Adam was confused for a second before he remembered – he had two fingers in Kurt's ass and he needed to move. And so he did. He was sure that it was pleasuring for his patient and Kurt did his best to hide the noises but his best wasn't enough. Silent whimpers made more and more of Adam's blood flood south.

After a minute Kurt moaned out loud.

"Oh, here it is," Adam said kept massaging the spot for a good minute, listening to Kurt's restrained noises. "I'm afraid I can't get a good feeling of it, Mr. Hummel. Would it be okay with you if I added another finger?"

"Do whatever… you want, doc," Kurt said, his voice breaking slightly.

Want. Not _need_, but _want_. And Adam knew what he wanted. So he inserted another finger very carefully not to hurt the other man and went quickly to his prostate. After a few seconds for adjustment he started massaging the spot though this time it was more like finger fucking. It also helped that Kurt was pushing back on his fingers.

Just to test his theory Adam stilled his hand completely and saw that he was right – Kurt _was_ fucking himself on his hand. It was the hottest thing Adam had ever seen in his life.

"Does your prostate feel normal to you?" Adam asked, trying to keep his voice professional. "No pain?"

"It feels good, doc," Kurt moaned as Adam started moving his hand faster than before. "So good… But maybe, urgh, I need a more thorough inspection just to be sure."

"Of course," Adam felt his mouth watering. Soon he will be inside this gorgeous man. "Better safe than sorry, right?"

Kurt made an agreeing noise in the back of his throat but didn't say anything.

When Adam was sure that Kurt was desperate enough, he stilled his hand and pulled out completely. He lowered his pants and boxer briefs and took a condom that was conveniently placed in his coat's pocket. He quickly rolled it onto his cock and slicked it with lube.

The head of Adam's cock pressed against Kurt's entrance and the man silently moaned with need. He took it as a green light and slowly pushed in, enjoying the heat surrounding every inch of him. Once he bottomed out he felt like he was in heaven.

"You are so thick, doc," Kurt uttered. "Go on, we need to inspect my prostate."

"Of course, Mr. Hummel," Adam said breathing heavily with the need to move. "I promise, it's the last procedure today."

With those words he started moving, first slowly, building up the pace. At first he held Kurt by his hips but later he felt the need to slam into the man harder so he put his hands on his shoulders for the leverage and fucked him as hard as he could.

"Doc… I think, ugh, the inspection will be soon, ah, over. At least on my side."

"Almost done, Mr. Hummel. You are doing great," Adam breathed through his thrusts.

A few more slams later Kurt was coming all over the table and Adam followed not long after. They both panted coming back from their high.

Adam pulled out a bit and slammed into Kurt's prostate one more time, making the other man hiss at the oversensitivity. "Well, Mr. Hummel, your prostate is perfectly fine."

Adam pulled out all the way, took off the condom and tossed it into the rubbish bin, without even tying it up.

"Good to know," Kurt said standing up. "So, um, do you have some tissues or something to clean with?"

Adam was just pulling his pants up and gestured towards the table. Kurt took a few tissues, cleaned himself and moved towards the table but Adam stopped him.

"I'll take care of it. Go change," he instructed and wiped the table while Kurt put on his clothes.

After a few minutes Kurt was back, wearing his clothes, his hair looked slightly messy.

"So, um, thank you, Dr. Crawford. It's great to know I'm healthy," he said moving towards the door.

"I'm glad you are," the doctor said and followed the man with his eyes, smirking at the sight of the man limping slightly. When Kurt was about to open the door, however, he remembered something. "Oh, by the way, I'll be late for dinner tonight. Dr. Drew wants me to help him with one case and it should take an extra half an hour. You and Rachel can start without me."

"Don't worry, I will just start cooking a bit later than I originally planned. I don't want to feed you cold dinner," Kurt smirked and opened the door. "Have a nice day, Dr. Crawford."

"Have a nice day, Mr. Hummel."

* * *

**I'd really like to know what you think :)**


End file.
